Equals
by MessyLittleDifferences
Summary: Loki and Thor arrive in Asgard back from New York- Loki awaiting punishment, and Thor seeking Odin's recognition for Loki.


**Hello all! Here is my first Thor fic! I hope you enjoy and if you have any requests please, don't hesitate to messages me.  
NOW SONS OF ODIN - READ ON. **

* * *

They both land on the bridge, the stars in the sky above glittering down on them. Thor's hands multitask as they protectively man the Tesseract and Loki , a hand on an elbow leading him back to the citadel.

'Haven't you missed home, brother?' Thor looks to his home with childish love in his expression, the adrenaline from of the victory still buzzing through him. Loki rolls his eyes, the gag still in place. How can he call this place home? A place where he was shadowed, unwanted even when he had the right to rule an entire universe! How can his buffoon of a brother be able to bear such responsibility- he hardly has the brains. His thoughts occupy him until they reach the heart of the citadel. Thor marches forth to command the opening of the drawbridge. That down, they walk through the coronation room - both taken back with memories of them running around as children. If only it could be that simple. The fire burned warm and bright with a crackle and Loki felt the warmth wash over him as he passed. He blocked it with an icy barrier.

Down marble steps they went until Thor placed his brother inside a white cell, removing the gag.

'There, brother. Rest.' he closed the door behind him, locking it with a large bronze key. 'I'll make sure you are brought refreshment.' Thor waits a moment on the other side of the door for a reply, wanting to say more. Like how pleased he was to have his brother back safe, however the circumstance. But all he gave was a curt understanding nod to no-one and disappeared up the stairs needing a word with his father.

Loki looked around, estimating how far below ground they were. He muttered a fews words and his cuffs fell to the ground with a soft clunk. Smiling proudly at his gift he slowly walks to the door, peering out of it. He remembered playing down here as a child with Thor. Hide and seek in fact. He was always the better hider, being small, quick and clever he found it easy to blend into the dark shadows and into cracks as Thor strode happily past him in ignorance. Once he has managed his way down here and hidden in a crack opposite the cell which no less led to a tunnel which connected to the kitchens and an open cave to...well freedom. All he needed to do was wait for an opportunity to get out of this cell. And Thor has given him on in kindness. Loki turns and sits on his bench, awaiting dinner with an innocent smile.

Thor walked through the dim lit halls to his father's chambers. Getting changed, Odin carefully places on his deep navy robes edged with gold and adjusts his belt as he hears his son's approach. 'Welcome back, my son!' He embraces him, a smile spreading from ear to ear. 'You made it back for the feast.'

'I did, father! Loki is also back, awaiting your visit downstairs.' Thor looks hopeful for Loki's recognition.

Odin, although hearing him, fiddles with his armour for a moment before declaring. 'There is succulent pork to be served I hear!' Thor's hope falls slightly, at a loss.

'Father, will you not go to him? For his sake?'

Again Odin feigns deafness and starts to walk out of the room. 'I will see you at the feast my son, your mother will be pleased to hear of your return.' His cloak follows with a swish around the corner leaving Thor standing at a loss.

'Oh brother, I tried.'

Loki sits quietly, playing a metal game with himself when he hears a door open from above. A sly smile spreads across his face but he continues to wait patiently as he sees one of the servants unlock the cell with his dinner.

'Here you are, master Loki.' the young Asgardian goes to place the small silver tray beside him.

'Here, that seems much too heavy for you, let me help you with that.' Loki whispers in a soft voice to her as his hands take the tray.

'Oh er- thank you sir.' Amenia replies, blushing slightly at the help.

'Please, sir is not needed here, I may be of royal blood but I am not any different from you here. Peay young maiden, what is your name?'  
Loki yawns as he watches the girl blush again and answer him - really not the best lines but it's all he knew from watching Fandral fawn over the young ladies at the grand feasts. As she is distracted he detaches his cell key from her belt smoothly. Waiting patiently until she leaves with a giggle he unlocks the cage with caution and moves to the crack, scrutinizing it. He closes his eyes, hands caressing either side of the opening as he mutters soft words, pulling either side. The crack eases and he pulls it apart just enough for himself to slip through and make it to the tunnel on the other side.

'Oh brother, when will you learn not to be so easy with me.'

Thor was making his way down to see his brother just before the feast, hoping for a more positive chat. He spots Amenia and stops her, asking if he could have the key to his cell. Realising in horror she no longer had the proper key she ran back- Thor quickly overtaking her. She apologised profusely until Thor could hear no more and sent her back up to complete her duties at the feast. When he reached the cell, he knew he would find it empty and looked around it with a disappointed silence. He turns, the anger bubbling and roars in anguish- fisting against the wall.  
'I will find you!' he looks up to see the serving girl still on the steps, disobeying his order to return. 'I said return to the feast and serve my father fine hams, wench. For that is all you are good for.' He turns from her as she runs hurriedly back up the stairs, her footsteps dying away as he paces back and forth thinking. His eyes catch sight of the crack in the wall and he too remembers the days of games he had played with his brother. If only this were a game now..realisation comes to him as he remembers the other side of the tunnel and makes his way up the stairs and down to another tunnel. He knew Loki better than Loki would ever know because no matter Loki said, he would always be his brother.

Meanwhile Loki moves through the walls and cracks like a snake and reaches the other side of the tunnel, smiling mischievously. What a stupid Thor to think he could not find a way out - puh! Loki looks towards the breeze and sees the open cave, bearing out across all of Asgard. His way to freedom. He smiles as he advances only to stop and see a silhouette blocking his exit.

'Loki, no.'

'Brother please, just let me go. Haven't I proven to you that you cannot keep me locked up? I'm just not made for that' exasperated already, Loki adjusts his sleeves and looks longingly past his brother. 'I don't belong here.'

'You belong with me.' snaps Thor, his temper rising. 'It is my conquest to make sure you are-  
'What? Kept in line?' Loki scoffs. 'Please brother, spare me your words. I am not Jane or your faithful Warriors Three.' he mocks.

'You leave Jane out of this-'

'Gladly, human scum. You need something more stimulating that her brother, she's practically brain dead-'  
'SAY THAT AGAIN!' In Thor's rage he slams Loki up against the wall - his strong hands holding him up by the scruff. Loki chuckles through his splutter.

'Easy, brother. I merely meant you are more suited to someone else - a challenge.'

'Someone like you, you mean.' his voice gruff, he looks at Loki with fierce eyes. Surprised and confused Loki looks at him for a moment. 'Well, yes. I am more than a challenge for you brother.' Loki's eyes sparkle and he leans forwards, nipping Thor's neck with fierce delight. Thor grunts and pushes hard against him only make Loki bite harder, drawing blood. 'Oh come on, don't you have more in you that that?' he jests as Thor smashes him against the wall causing his jesting to stop, a hand on his throat - gripping tightly.

'I demand more respect, brother-'

'Oh do you?' Loki raises an eyebrow, his face inches away, so close he lets them meet, their lips touching fiercely in a strong embrace there isn't much time for more speech. Their breath sounds heavy through the cave, echoing into every corner around them. Their fingers fumble over belts and robes, trailing over skin as they make each other tremble in the darkness. Whispers are heard through the shadows which turn into groans as they help finish each other. Thor's hand still possessively squeezing Loki's neck as he pulls out from under him, his heart still sending shock waves down the rest of his body. Loki looks up, tears glistening from his usual mischievous eyes .

'Maybe I spoke with haste-

Thor's face softens and he opens his mouth to reply.

'No, please brother let me finish. I do not consider this place my home, or your father our father, or your mother our mother. I do not feel welcome here, I do not belong, I am not free.' His brother's face falls in confusion but he pulls his chin up to face him as his first tears fall, freezing as ice drops as they make their way to the floor. 'But I have found where I belong in you brother, someone I will never feel as safe again - or as whole. I see in you who I truely am. '

'Brother, I wish to lead you away from this part of you, and make you see that the brother I know and had still belongs here - with all of us-'

'Stop trying, brother. For your father will never appreciate or want me - when he sees me he sees only politics - not a true son. Not a king and not a ruler.' Their eyes meet and Loki sees Thor understand him.

'Will you still stay here, brother?' A silence follows as Loki thinks over this.

'I am sure I can stay for the feast, after all - roasted vegetables was always a favourite- not to mention my brother's very first speech as ruler.' Loki claps a hand to Thor's back which Thor bounces back, sending Loki flying forwards.

'Very well, brother - very well - And I am sure Fandral would like to relay to you how he bedded fifteen women, it's been the tale of the table of late-'

Their voices carry up the stairs as they walk to the feast, not as enemies, not as a ruler and an outcast but as equals.


End file.
